What Doesn't Kill Us Makes Us Stronger
by writergurlo2
Summary: A/R: Buffy and Co. Are in J.R.O.T.C. in high school. They deside to spend the Summer before their Senior Year at the camp to help with the new J.R.O.T.C. memebers.


Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to: Joss Whendon, Mutant Enemey, and Fox except for Sergeant Powers and Colonel Owens, they belong to me.   
  
Summary: Takes place in an alternate reality which means there aren't any vampires or slayers. Buffy, who's father is 'Mr. Miltary Man' kinda forced her to join J.R.O.T.C at her high school. They plan to go away for the summer to Europe and Buffy is going to J.R.O.T.C as part of the Major Staff (that's pretty much the same as a conciliar except a Major Staff memember can make the 'campers' do push-ups if they get out of line.) Pairing includes B/S alittle B/A, W/O, and X/A.   
  
A/N: This story is based after my experencess in J.R.O.T.C when I was in high school. So most of the stuff that goes on in this story is real. So, I hope that you enjoy it and if you don't I will understand. So, Read and Review let be know if you like it and want me to continue it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Buffy Summers lay in her large bedroom of her families large home in Sunnydale, California. Her parents were pretty well off, suprising for an Army Colonel. The money came from her mother's family, they were rich...very rich. Unfortunitly she didn't have the normal life of a little rich girl. She had the life of a girl who's father was obessed with the Army. Because of this Buffy was forced to do all kinds of things that most girls wouldn't do. When she was in elementry school she went to miltary camp. Since the summer before 9th grade she had been in J.R.O.T.C. Of course she would be lying of she said she didn't like the class. It was a lot of fun and allowed her to stay in shape. The thing that she hated was the fact that her father didn't give her a choice about doing it, she was forced into it. Another thing she hated was that all the people who didn't know her thought that her father made a few phone calls to Sergeant Poweres to get her as high ranked as she was. The truth was Buffy worked her ass off to be Staff Sergeant and on the Major Staff.   
  
Lucky it was summer, and she didn't have to worry about anyone of 2 months, until she began her last year at Sunnydale High. Her parents were going to Europe for the summer. Buffy was going to stay home, sleep late and live off of Spaghetti 'O's, Hot Pockets and Mochachinos. The reason for her not having anything planed for the summer was that she and her boyfriend (since she went to J.R.O.T.C camp the summer before Freshmen year) Angel Stevens had broke up. It was what Buffy had been wanting for a long time now. They had a really complicated relationship that involved bruises (on Buffy) and heart ache...also for Buffy. Angel wasn't exactly boyfriend material and like Britney Spears he suported domestic violence(A/N: I really don't know if Briteny really suports it, it was refuring to the song Hit Me Baby One More Time). She didn't really miss Angel she was just suffering from with drawls. Angel was like her drug, that's the reason she put up with him as long as she did.  
  
It was nearly 5 o'clock in the evening and Buffy still hadn't gotten out of bed. Well, except to go to the bathroom, get a bottle of water from the fridge and turn on her radio. "Buffy, Sergeant Powers is on the phone." Joyce Summers walked into her daughter's bedroom.   
  
Buffy reached over to her night stand and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" Buffy asked in a groggy voice.  
  
"Summers is your ass still in bed?" Serge asked.  
  
"Yeah Serge, I'm just not feeling well." Buffy said.  
  
"I heard that you and Stevens came to and end and I was sorry too hear that. Of course now I don't have to worry about walking in on the two of you in the supply closet anymore." he said.  
  
"What are you needing?" Buffy asked, quickly changing the subject from the embaracing subject.  
  
"I know I promised you that I wouldn't bother you this summer, you were suppose to spend all your time moping over Angel. We had one of the Major Staff memebers for the camp back out on us. I need you Summers, your the best Staff Sergeant I have. I need you to help with the camp." he explained.  
  
"Who else is going to be their?" Buffy asked, even though sub-concously she already knew. She had never done anything to help out the J.R.O.T.C. camp before. Well, except when she attended as a camper when she was in 9th grade she was required to go then.  
  
"Well, from our program, Stevens, Harris, and Rosenburge. From Lincoln High there's 4 people, and from Campbell there are two memebers, I really don't know who all though. I need you Summers." Sergeant Powers continued to plead with her.  
  
"I guess I'm in. When do we leave and what all do we need to bring?"   
  
"Your Class A, Dress Blues, your B.D.U (A/N: all of that will be explained later, if you don't know what it means.), your bathing suite, some civilian cloths, there will be a Military Ball at the end of the summer you'll need a formal for it and also your tiarra." Buffy had been voted Mititary Ball Queen at the High School's Mitiary Ball. "You might want to bring some cloths in case you wanna go out at night. Oh, and be sure to bring plenty of cloths that you can do P.T. in." He explained. "We leave at 6 (A/N: Can't remember how to do military time.) in the morning. You can drive if you want, or you can ride with me and Colonel Owens."  
  
"Okay, Serge, I'll be their." Buffy said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"What did Sergeant Powers what?" Joyce as as she pulled back the dark curtians that covered Buffy's windows letting the bright California sun lite in.  
  
Buffy quickly pulled the blackets over her head to shield her now throbbing eyes, "Mom, I told you to warn me before you do that. I could go blind." Buffy whined from under her lepard print comforter.   
  
"I'm sorry Buffy, I forgot. If you would get out of bed in the morning like a normal girl than we wouldn't have this problem. You know, with as dark as you keep this room, it wouldn't suprise me if you were a vampire." Joyce laughed.  
  
"Mom, if I was a vampire I would have bursted into flames as soon as the sun came through the windows. Mom, you watched all those vampire movies with me. Remember Sun plus Vampire is an un-mixy thing."  
  
"Anyway, what did your Sergeant what?" Joyce asked getting back on the subject.   
  
"He needs me to fill in a spot on the Major Staff at the summer camp. So, your wish for me to have something to do this summer came true." Buffy slowly pulled the blankets off of her face letting her eyes adjust to the brite room, then slowly set up.  
  
"Your father will be pleased." Joyce smiled.  
  
"I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it because Serge was in a bind." Buffy thought of Angel being their and a cold chill ran down her spine. She knew when she seen him she wouldn't be able to resist him. She needed to go to an Angel detox so she could get off the damned 'drug'.   
  
"No matter, he'll still be happy." Joyce smiled before walking out of her daughter's bedroom.  
  
It didn't take Buffy very long to pack. She pialing her bags on her trunk when she heard someone...or somebodies running up the stairs. Then the door flung open and Willow Rosenburge and Xander Hairs bursted into the room. "Hey Wills, hey Xand." Buffy smiled.  
  
"So, you looking forward to our summer at Southern California J.R.O.T.C Camp?" Willow asked as the three flopped onto Buffy's bed.   
  
"I don't know, I'm not really sure what to expect. I mean you all went last year, you'll be all cool and stuff and I'll be freaking." Buffy said.  
  
"You have nothing to freak about. It's a lot of fun, we get to whip the Fresh-meat into shape! The only thing bad is the the early wake up calls. 5 o'clock every morning except Sunday, that's our free day." Xander said.  
  
"Uh..I hate early wake ups. What about the food? Is it good?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's great!" Willow said.   
  
"It'll be fun, the town isn't much but they have a few things to do. They have a water park, go-carts, put-put golf, movies, a little 'night club' if you would call it that. It plays alot of country music, country rock, and hair bands. It's fun to go and moch everyone. Plus, they don't card anyone so we'll be able to party." Xander said.  
  
"Oh, and make sure you bring your own beding because what they have on the beds are kinda nasty plus you don't know what all went on between the sheets, bring plent of tennis shoes, and you'll need your ace wraps and knee brace." Willow added. Buffy had some joint injeries from her incounters with Angel. "Maybe this is what you need to get over Angel." Willow knew her best friend was still hurting really bad inside.   
  
"He'll be their." Buffy said softly, as she fought back tears that were trying her damnedest to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll be so buisy with doing things with the fresh-meat that you won't even know that he's there." Xander hugged her.  
  
"Yeah, it's like Dad always told me what doesn't kill us makes us stronger." One tear manged to fall down Buffy's cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be CoNtInUeD ????? ???? 


End file.
